


Bath Time

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rub-a-dub-dub, two men in a tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
The water was more than warm, as it surrounded Jim, making him forget about everything.  
  
Spock, was there caressing him, not completely immersed in the embrace of the water's magical healing powers.   
  
But, he would soon follow his bondmate, feeling his wet body upon him, as they touched everywhere.  
  
This was a time to relax and enjoy their time together.   
  
The escape from duty, is often a rare experience, which much me savored, slowly.  
  
Who ever said bath time can be such a chore?

 

 

 

 


End file.
